super psycho love
by Trylan Aire
Summary: "If I'm going to be forced into heels, someone definitely is getting a stiletto up their ass!" *Tahnorra* AU *Two Shot*


**Alternate Universe, where everyone is just a normal teenager in American 2012. **

**My first Tahnorra fic on Fanfiction, guys! I'm excited :3**

**This is going to be a Two-Shot**

**Prompt: Prom**

**The song is Super Psycho Love song by Simon Curtis**

**Title: **Trippin' super psycho love

**Rating: **High T

**Summary: **"If I'm going to be forced into heels, someone _definitely_ is getting a stiletto up their ass!"

…**..**

_'Cause I know you want it  
Oh, and if you don't wanna be  
Something substantial with me  
Then why do you give me more?  
Babe I know you want it_

…**..**

It was just her luck she transferred to Republic High two weeks before the Junior Prom. The school had already been buzzing with rumors about her sudden transfer(stories ranged from escaping drug cartels to running away from her abusive Eskimo pimp), and the last thing she needed was to be embarrassed at the social highlight of the year. Not that she had been planning on going. If she had been planning on going, her Mother had forced her to pack a pale blue gown that would have turned the spotlight on her.

Not that she would wear it. No, she had only brought it to cease her Mother's complaints about her daughter's lack of feminism. And even if she did go, she couldn't go alone. She was already the loner transfer girl from Alaska, going solo would make her look _ridiculous_. And when her only friend, the popular, _gorgeous_ Asami Sato had asked her if she was going, Korra told her as much.

The pretty girl had rolled her emerald green eyes as she reapplied a new layer of red lip stick. "Don't worry, Korra, you can go with me." She assured her. Korra had crossed her arms tightly. "And then be accused of being gay for you? _No thanks_." She had scoffed. "Besides, aren't you going with those brothers, Mako and Bolin?" Korra questioned, attempting to be as nonchalant as possible. "As friends." Asami answered. "_Right_."

"I'm _serious, _Korra. _Well_…Bolin _is_ pretty cute." She laughed, stabbing her green salad with the plastic fork. Damn it, she made _salad_ look pretty. "I knew it." Korra laughed. Asami's brow furrowed suddenly. "What is he _doing_?" she hissed. "What?" she questioned. "_Don't look_!" the Sato girl gasped out. Ignoring the girl's protests, Korra glanced in the direction, locking eyes with a gangly, pale boy with thick black curls.

The boy held her gaze, a smirk gracing his features. Korra arched a brow. "Who is that?" she demanded. "Korra_, now he's coming over_! That's Tahno, he's a huge jerk!" she snapped, voice low.

"Talking about me, ladies? I'm honored." Korra's eyes lifted, once more meeting the silver pools of the boy. His voice was exotic, _enticing_, she wanted to hear him speak more. "What makes you think you're worthy of _our _attention…" she paused, pursing her lips. "_What's_ your name?" she asked, feigning curiosity.

His smirk widened. "Tahno. And you are?" shivers ran up her spine at the sound of his voice. Her eyes raised up his body. This boy was _sex. _

"Korra, charmed I'm sure."

Asami's eyes flickered in between the two, and she shifted uncomfortably. "I'm-I'm going to…go. Bye." She stuttered, tossing her lunch into the trash and picking up her purse, hurrying off. Korra vaguely waved. "Looks like I scared away you friends, _little girl_. Shame. Well, she was a drag." He drawled. Her eyes rolled. "Little?" she repeated. "That's right." His eyes hungrily raked over her body, clothed in a pale blue tank top and skin tight ripped jeans. "Though not all of you is _little_." His eyes lingered on her sizable chest.

She stood, nose barely brushing his. He stood with her, copying her movements. "You want to go toe to toe with me, _pretty boy_?" she breathed. "Go for it." He challenged her. _Smug bastard._ "I'll even give you the first shot."

"What a gentleman." She deadpanned. "But," she whispered, a smile gracing her features, "You'll have to take me to the Prom if you want to go toe to toe with _me_."

"I look forward to it, little girl. Wear something pretty for me." His finger tipped her chin back, and suddenly his lips were on hers. She didn't even stop remember they were in public and in front of the _whole school_. All that mattered were his lips and his fingers gently grazing her cheeks, and his teeth dragging over her bottom lip. _She enjoyed a challenge_.

They parted, smirks on both of their lips. "So, Prom?" she questioned. "I'll have to break a few dozen hearts." He released an exaggerated sigh. She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I'll work it out, things _always_ go my way."

"Is that so? Is this how you imagined us meeting?" she asked him. "Little girl, I had this planned from the _start_." He drawled. "You're such a _whore_." She accused him. She took a step back. "Now, I expect this night to go _perfectly_. I'm not expecting anything less than it, got it, pretty boy?"

"Your wish is my command." He hunched down to whisper in her ear, "I have _my_ expectations, as well."

He straightened himself up, fixing his hair. He started to walk away, then paused for a moment. He glanced at her. "See you around, _little girl_."

Then he walked away, sauntering off to rejoin his groupies, all of whom had been staring, painted lips dropped in surprise.

Korra smiled to herself, and suddenly felt an arm loop through hers. "Tell me what the hell just happened!" Asami Sato demanded.

"Well, for one, I'm going to the dance. And two, I need to look like sex." She began.

"I have the perfect hairstyle in mind!" Asami gasped. "Good, because he's taking me to the Prom." She jerked a thumb back to where Tahno had been. "He's an asshole, but you two looked perfect!" Asami marveled. "So," Asami prompted, "was he a good kisser?"

Korra laughed. "_Damn straight_."

…**.**

_Pull me off to darkened corners  
Where all other eyes avoid us  
Tell me how I mesmerize you  
I love you and despise you  
Back to the crowd where you ignore me  
Bedroom eyes to those before me_

…

**Because Korra and Tahno just equal…sex. And lots of it. So much kink in so little time!**

**I hope I got Tahno's characterization correct, I tried :D **

**Hope you enjoyed this. **

**I sure did *nose bleeds***

**-Trylan Aire out**


End file.
